


this is the first day of my life

by yoonoh



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: :-), Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically it's fluff, cameos btw, just fluff, like you'll be ok as long as u don't imagine guanhoon being this domestic, prayer circle for all the bad decision packed in this fic, seongwoo and daehwi are like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoh/pseuds/yoonoh
Summary: Guanlin cooked Jihoon a bowl of spaghetti the first morning they moved to the dorm, and Jihoon wasn't sure if he fell in love with the spaghetti, or with Guanlin.or: it's either Jihoon falls in love too easily, or Guanlin is just too easy to fall in love with.





	this is the first day of my life

**Author's Note:**

> listen to bright eyes' first day of my life for Extra Feels™
> 
> lord jesus here we go

In the early mornings after their first broadcast, Guanlin cooks for him. Guanlin in an apron reminds him vaguely of that one chef from that one drama and he couldn’t resist wrapping his arms around his waist, but he decidedly didn't when he concluded that he still smelled like sweat and bad decision from last night when Jinyoung barged in his room with two boxes of flavoured chicken, and three gigantic jug of coca cola, assuming both of them could finish it in one night.

Seongwoo-Hyung and Daehwi is sprawled around the couch, eyes half opened in a form of temporary daze, and despite the fact that the two nosiest member is present, no one really bothered speaking. It is 7 a.m. in the morning and the only possible conversation topic Jihoon could think of was how great Guanlin looked with his apron so he stayed quiet, exempt of the usual 'Good mornings' thrown in between him and everyone else. 

When the spaghetti arrives warm out of the frying pan, Guanlin calls for Jihoon in secrecy, and both of them sat on the empty dining table with five chairs unoccupied.

It was served out of the pan, and Guanlin seems to have the time, energy and the means to find a basil leaf in their fridge, which Jihoon thinks is ridiculous because who could ever think of bringing a basil leaf on the first day of moving but he didn't say anything once he realises it's probably Seongwoon-hyung. The aglio olio is orange tinted, with said problematic basil leaf in the center, and shrimps surrounding it in a circle. _So high-end_. He thinks. Never once had he ate something homemade that are so excessively decorated before but he assumes Guanlin just likes overkilling certain things. 

“This is way better than I expected it to be,” Jihoon half-joked after the first bite, and Guanlin playfully punches his shoulder when he took a seat beside him. The sunlight is reflecting on Guanlin’s no makeup face and he wonders how could God make someone capable of looking so infinitely attractive in the mornings even if everyone else looked like shit.

There are no one in the apartment to give fan services too, but he thought this is what most people never really paid attention about them; they didn’t necessarily do it for fan service.

Guanlin grins and he taps his feet to the rhythm of Super Hot, and Jihoon is busy slurping the half of his spaghetti he had left.

“Do you think we can do this everyday if we get married?” Guanlin drops a bomb so casually, and it’s sort of a déjà vu to the time Guanlin asked him for a kiss two nights back and Jihoon nearly tripped in front of the nation's producers, which makes the present situation of him nearly choking on the spaghetti seems mild in comparison, 

“Like, if you think it’s good, I could take charge of the cooking, and you could do the cleaning, I mean, your bunk bed is so clean hyung. And plus, I’ve met your mother and she thinks I’m cute, and she tells me everything about how you only talked about me when you come home, and you’ve met my dad and my sister, and my dad’s a bit awkward but he really likes soccer and you're into soccer right? You can work it out with him, I'm positive, and my sister loves you! So we’d make a pretty great pair don’t you think? And if anything's stopping us, it's probably the law, but that might change in like, what, ten or fifteen years? Honestly, the only thing stopping us from becoming a power couple is that we don't call ourselves that. Imagine, we could be the power couple of the third generation idols, Hyung.”

Jihoon nods.

“I think we could, actually.” 

And Jihoon couldn't believe it but after he thought about it, he really think they could. Guanlin is all bravado. Guanlin is all about living in the moment. Jihoon is more toned down in comparison, he thinks about the future, about what comes next, sometimes a little bit too much. Which is exactly why they complete each other. It wasn't that Guanlin mirrors the worst part of him, and vice versa, it was that they complete what's worst of each other, and according to a fortune teller he met before he entered Produce 101, that's what makes a perfectly great pair.  

Jihoon thinks he could picture it—he means, in literal photographs decorating a wall of a quaint apartment of their olden days and there is Guanlin beside him, hugging him from the back, and there's something very wrong because Guanlin's heart is too loud, and they're old enough to suddenly died of a heart attack and something about it stresses him out because even then, he wasn't exactly prepared to lose Guanlin, and it scares him that he thinks he never even could. 

"You could also take out the trash," Jihoon mumbles, and his mouth consist of one part spaghetti and one part air so he couldn't say things clearly but he did anyway, "and I can help you with the dishes,"

And Jihoon's follow up on promises acts like a trigger or something, because when Guanlin starts he could not stop because he is now rambling about the chores, and how it’s sad because they couldn’t conceive a child but it’s alright since they’d adopt one from the orphanage, and get them a dog or two, and they would work their hardest in their teens until their thirties so when they’re in their fourties they could just rent a small house in Jeju-do and pick up farming and live the rest of their lives selling oranges.

Jihoon thinks he’d like it.

 

 --

 

Flash forward the year 2042, and he really did like it.

**Author's Note:**

> can we all collectively pray for rena's sanity?
> 
> JIHOON TOUCHED GUANLIN'S ASS IM SC RE AM BOI HE NEEDS TO CALM DOWN HIS NERVES I S2G WE NEED A CHAPERONE HERE,, AUNTIE JISUNG DO UR WORK
> 
> im bitter about j*nghyun but jihoon kissed guanlin and n*est is making a comeback so im slowly crawling out of the salt circle like the girl from the ring
> 
> writing a fic for someone younger than you fEELS SO???? i'm suddenly a grandma ?? i can't feel my back now ?? bring me back my cane children,, i'm tippity taping back to the 90's
> 
> look, listen, english isn't my main hoe language and it's sO STRESSING I HAD TO GOOGLE WHAT TOO OR TO MEANS BC I OFTEN GET THOSE MIXED UP??
> 
> LIKE I SHOULD PROBS BRUSHED UP MORE BUT I PUBLISHED THIS INSTEAD 
> 
> (collective clench fist)
> 
> WDYT BTW?


End file.
